


困惑的浪漫

by Miros



Category: FF7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miros/pseuds/Miros
Summary: 赠友标题即雷区，伪冰恋，注意避雷西幻苦手，将就一下吧……





	困惑的浪漫

　　一身老旧的风衣，平平无奇的长相，青色的胡渣和不离嘴的卷烟总让他轻而易举地融入人群之中。华莱士绝对算不上行业内最为顶尖的猎魔人，却备受委托人的青睐。如果你问的是同行，他们必然会回以鄙夷：“那个家伙？爱财如命，只会用一些歪门邪道的功夫。”如果你问的是曾经的客户，则会收获截然相反的追捧。  
　　归根究底，游离于普罗大众之外的道德标准以及对酬劳的绝对痴迷，使华莱士成为了某些场合里的最佳选择。换句话说，只要你给金币，哪怕是会被猎魔人协会列上追杀名单的案子，他也绝不推辞。

　　凭着这点出名，来找他的自然也都是些愿掷千金的主儿。华莱士不杀生也不杀熟，提价自有一套标准，一看案子的难度，二看客户的油水。中间人走的时候给他比了一个非常得意的手势，看来这次是捞了条肥鱼，两项条件都登了顶，于是华莱士第一次抬起头打量这位新来的委托人。  
　　如果不是中间人给他打过招呼，他看到萨菲罗斯的第一眼会以为这是同行。细细分辨却又发现这种令人齿寒的气质有着微妙的不同：他自己带着的是常年与魔物打交道留下的阴冷，而这个男人却是拒人于千里之外的疏离与克制。  
　　病态一般苍白的肌肤以及极力隐藏的畏光感说明他已经久不见阳光，沙哑的声音断层明显，华莱士心里隐隐浮出一个猜测：这位委托人可能在某个封闭环境度过了一段相当漫长的岁月。  
　　这样的人来找他，自然会是一些长年不得解决的难题，寡言的男人开门见山：“我需要复活一个人类。”  
　　口气带着一丝居高临下的审判感，要求又是这么含糊不清，华莱士有些不悦地点了一根烟：“死亡时间，死亡原因，尸体保存情况？”  
　　可能是不耐表现的太过于明显，委托人冷冷笑了一声：“阁下如果对自己有信心，可以去看上一看，如果没有信心，起死人肉白骨还要讲条件，那这桩生意我觉得就可以取消了。”  
　　华莱士懒洋洋吊起眼梢：“阁下如果对自己的财富有信心，可以邀请我去看上一看，如果没有信心，起死人肉白骨却付不起价钱，那这桩生意我也觉得不用谈了。”  
　　隐隐的硝烟味弥漫开来，华莱士却显得有些肆无忌惮。并不是他的自信心膨胀，放眼整个大陆，敢在猎魔协会眼皮子底下使用复活禁术，除了他华莱士也就没有别人了。委托人能找上门，自然也是对猎魔领域有所了解。果不其然，萨菲罗斯侧身做了一个请的动作。  
　  
　　进入宽阔的地下室，扑面而来的是终日不见阳光的黑暗和寒气。华莱士的手划过棺盖，摸到上面刻着的小小的英文字母“Vincent·Valentine”，那个男人就躺在棺材里，与委托人截然相反的黑发，肉体被保存的很完好，没有脱水萎缩，甚至都没有出现尸僵与尸斑。华莱士一时间甚至无从判断他的死亡时间，直到将手覆在对方冰凉的额上。  
　　猎魔人敏锐的第六感告诉他生理机能停止在三年以前，肉体是以相当稳定的情绪堕入死亡的。手继续向下，拂过胸口，华莱士有些讶异地发现本该是具空壳的身体里居然还残存着灵魂的气息，再往深了去探寻，却感到气息杂乱无章，像是有什么东西被困在了里面，叫嚣着想要撕毁一切，猎魔人蓦地抽回了手。  
　　“非正常死亡，但是灵魂没有消散。”  
　　委托人不置可否。  
　　“这里，”华莱士指了指棺材，“有两个人。”  
　　  
　　委托人没有告诉他死亡的前因后果，初步判断是死于恶灵上身，然而不知为何，灵魂侥幸没有被完全吞噬，与恶灵深度纠缠共存于肉体之内。这种状态的活死人华莱士是第一次见，因为纠缠过深，想要在不伤害宿主的情况下进行驱魔，恐怕是有些困难。  
　　案子有些棘手，他抬眼看了看萨菲罗斯，想要征询一下委托人的意见，然而对方面无表情地抱臂站在旁边，一声不吭。在华莱士的职业生涯中，很少会碰上这样沉得住气的委托人，乍看上去既不刨根问底也不求全责备，然而华莱士这样的老手才会明白，这是委托人的案前考察，这是对华莱士专业素养的质疑，是显而易见的挑衅，他理所应当予以回击，  
　　  
　　“有些复杂，你和他是什么关系？”他指了指两人手上的对戒，“恋人吗？”  
　　萨菲罗斯微不可觉地挑了一下眉。  
　　猎魔人分为很多种流派，各自掌握一套理论与执行手段。华莱士是个杂学家，喜好用最为直接的方式，利用媒介将恶灵引出，继而摧毁。媒介为万物，最常用的是异化于常人的猎魔人本身，以及各式魂灵容器，然而这些媒介都无法将恶灵与宿主分割开来，除非用的是另一个新鲜干净的人类灵魂。这也是猎魔协会严禁将普通人作为灵媒的原因，新鲜的灵魂以及富于活力的肉体对于恶灵来说吸引力非凡。一纸禁言约束得了大多数人，却管不着华莱士，如今他面前就站着一位最好的灵媒，一座和被害人拥有亲密关系的“桥”。  
　　“倒也不是没办法，只是需要萨菲罗斯先生牺牲一下自己。”  
　　对方抬眼看他。  
　　“需要你们，在特定的地方，以最亲密的方式进行接触。”华莱士比了一个下流的手势，目光从缭绕的烟雾中穿透出来，直直地定在对方脸上，似乎想窥得一丝窘迫，或是暴怒，是难以言说的喜悦。  
　　“做爱吗？”  
　　“是。”问的赤裸，答得也坦诚，猎魔人掐熄了烟，微微一眯眼，“以前做过吗？这种状态。”  
　　  
　　废弃的教堂与曾经的城镇同名，数十年前毁于和外族的战争，并随着城镇信仰的没落而逐渐被人遗忘。四周残垣断壁，尘埃渐起，甚至有零星的青苔顺着墙角开始寸寸攀爬，威严虽已不再，神圣却一如往昔。十字架前的圣母断了一只胳膊，垂首低眉之间尽是怜悯。  
　　华莱士花了点功夫才勉强清理出一块空地，铺在地上的毛毯沾了一些灰，他用力拍了两下却又放弃了。虽然藏着小小的报复心，但他也并不是故意从千百种方式中挑出了最不堪的一个。从萨菲罗斯答应这个解决方案开始，他就应该明白，这场角力终究还是自己输了。  
　　  
　　仪式从落日沉下地平线那一刻正式开始，没有灯光的教堂里漆黑一片。华莱士隐在一角，尽量将存在感压到最低，随即他就发现这不过是自己的自作多情。他自诩道德水准低下，能忍人之所不能忍，敢做人之不敢做，却也不得不承认和尸体做爱，当着陌生人的面和尸体做爱，完全不在他的接受范围之内，而萨菲罗斯做起来安定自如。  
　　这场有别于普通性爱的结合，起码在初期毫无情色的意味可言：衣物被零散地扔在一边，随后便是沉默的亲吻，爱抚，扩张，插入，仿佛初次融为一体的情侣，萨菲罗斯连起伏的节奏都是安抚一般的小心翼翼。华莱士很难将这理解成为做爱，更像是奉与神的祭礼。  
　　至始至终萨菲罗斯都没有朝着墙角看过一眼，直到清月稍稍露出了半张脸。月光顺着窗棱一寸寸照亮了整块空地，像是受到了惊扰，动作突然停顿了下来，交叠的人影从地上坐了起来。从华莱士的角度只能看到萨菲罗斯赤裸的背部和肩上那张沉寂的睡颜，染上月光的皮肤清冷如玉石，乍看上去和低眉的雕像如出一辙。  
　　  
　　转变便是从这一刻开始的，陡然加快的抽插速率让华莱士有些警觉地绷起了浑身肌肉，但他没有察觉到任何邪灵的气息。直到慢慢开始有细碎的喘息溢出，华莱士这才回过了神，就像是逐渐积累的快感突然爆发，那个人的自律终于被完全击碎。低低的喘息声逐渐变大了，隐约带着一两声情难自抑的呻吟，黏腻的水声轻轻荡开，扰得人心头直痒，华莱士看到黑与白的发丝染着银光，带着密密匝匝的情欲纠缠在一起，织成了一张巨网将他勒得喘不过气来。他舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇，突然觉得自己的喉咙也燃起了火，他想起第一次见到萨菲罗斯时的样子，绝对比现在绅士得多：干净整洁的着装，梳理得一丝不乱的头发，唯有淡淡的黑眼圈以及令人不敢逼视的目光在向外人讲述着主人的疯狂和执拗。  
　　那样隐秘被强行控制的错乱在这一刻突破了桎梏，那个人身下躺着的分明是一具无法给予他任何回应的“尸体”，然而每一寸皮肤都令他意乱情迷。那样漫长的三年，回忆远比经历更加苦涩。他不想从日升月落中计算恋人离去的时间，地下室的黑暗给了他时间凝固的安全感，没有回应的对话让他不再开口。多年来压抑的可能不只是性欲与单向情感，更多的是一些说不清道不明的东西，华莱士在这一瞬间对这段不知始终的扭曲恋情产生了共情心理，他并不知道两个人之间曾经发生过什么、经历过什么，但是他万分确定，他们未来的终点必然是燃烧的冲天烈焰。  
　　  
　　文森特复又躺到地面上，他并没有能力反抗，双手却被死死绞在头顶，手腕在粗糙的毛毯上擦出了一点血痕。萨菲罗斯空着的另一只手探过去摸对方没有勃起的性器，然而无论他怎么揉捏都没有丝毫变化，他从文森特的额角亲吻到唇边，顺着喉结一路向下，最后有些发狠地咬了一下乳头，然而那个人还是一无所动。这三年轮回一般的寂寞守候被浓缩成了一个点，就像是即将射出的精液一般被他大力地抛了出去，为什么没有回应？他是他的恋人，没有他的允许，死亡也休想带走。萨菲罗斯只记得文森特在性爱方面十分保守，于是惩罚一般抬起对方的大腿。沾满润滑的后穴暴露在空气中，暴露在星月之下，暴露在圣母和华莱士低垂的眼睛中，被窥伺的兴奋感让他更加蛮横地撞了起来。  
　　  
　　射精的那一刻他是放空的，眼前是耀眼的白，他看到自己遣开仆从一个人进了地下室，只有一盏灯，文森特的胴体无论何时都是那么吸引人。他抱着对方喘息，咬着耳朵叫他的名字，性器在对方股间来回摩擦，他很想真的插进去，却无数次强忍着欲望射在对方雪白的胸口。这三年来从不敢宣之于口的事情终于被搬出了地下室，今天，终于尘埃落定了。  
　　“他看起来比你还享受。”猎魔人抵着他的后颈，慢慢牵出一团模糊不清的黑雾。  
　　躺着的那个男人睁开了眼，黯淡的红氤氲在瞳孔里，带着些许茫然。猎魔人可以清晰地感觉到手下的人僵硬了一会，随机又以一种相当放松的姿态软和下来，萨菲罗斯低低笑了两声，恶作剧一样当着华莱士用力顶弄了一下，仿佛在确认身下的人是否真的重新拥有了生命：“不，猎魔人先生，我比你想的，还要享受。”


End file.
